Mis dos grandes amores
by Merwyn Ariadna
Summary: Mimi esta casada, y ama a su esposo, pero tambien lo ama a él, mas bien al recuerdo de él. CAP2!
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaro antes, por miedo a reclamos, quejas y demás… **

**Estoy loca, mis ideas son locas, y mi redacción patética, así que lo lamento! **

**Jeje! **

**Espero que les guste!**

_**Mis dos grandes amores**_

vamos, ya es tarde… Es hora de que vallas a dormir-

Pero… no tengo sueño!-

No te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas-

No quiero, no quiero, no quiero- la niña había empezado a saltar por toda la habitación, logrando así un sonoro suspiro por parte de la mujer.

Me canse, ¡Kira acostaste!-

Pero mamá…- una mirada fulminante, por parte de su madre, fue suficiente para que la pequeña se callara y se sentará en la cama.

Muy bien hecho… ahora acuéstate- le ordeno, mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Me prometiste algo- le recordó la muchachita mientras la miraba con ojos inocentes, los mismos, que su madre, en un tiempo pasado había tenido.

¿Qué te prometí?

La madre se acerco a la cama donde su niña yacía, y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa. Era tan parecida a ella, tan parecida a él. Como amaba a su hija, ella era el fruto de un amor que nadie podría medir.

¿no te acordas?-

Mmmm...no, no me acuerdo-

Es lunes- la mujer la miró extrañada, que tenía que ver que sea lunes con que ella le hubiera prometido algo, la niña suspiro con aire de suficiencia y siguió explicándole- me prometiste que todos los lunes me ibas a contar una de tus aventuras.

Jajaja, era eso… se me había olvidado- se excuso la madre de la jovencita, en el mismo instante que se sentaba en la cama- bueno, ¿que historia queres que te cuente?

Kira lo pensó unos segundos, había tantas historias para contar que no se le ocurría por cual empezar. Estaba entre dos historias… cuando escucho a su padre que les hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

Me voy a dormir- les comunico con una sonrisa a sus dos más grandes tesoros.

Chau papi-

Chau princesa, Mimi no la entretengas mucho mas tiempo-

Como si yo fuera la que la obligara a escuchar mis historias- le contesto de forma sarcástica, pero aun así, sin poder evitar que una enorme sonrisa se asomara en su rostro

Bueno, si vamos al caso es lo mismo… Dulces sueños!- les dijo antes de desaparecer de la puerta.

La muchachita se quedo pensando unos segundos en la nueva historia que le pediría a su madre, y se acordó de una que jamás le había contado.

Ya se me ocurrió, me podrías contar la historia de tu primer novio-

La madre volvió a sonreír y con un gesto maternal le acaricio la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Papá me dijo que antes de que estuvieras con él, habías tenido otro novio… ¿No es así?

Jejeje, así es. Tuve otro novio, un único novio antes de tu papá-

A que edad fue…-

A los 15 años, era muy jovencita, y lo que menos me hubiera imaginado era que podría amar a alguien tanto. A pesar de que siempre creí en el amor, nunca me lo imagine como algo tan impredecible, hasta que estuve con él.

¿Y quien fue el afortunado, mamá?- pregunto la muchachita viendo como por primera vez, su madre parecía estar tan interesada en el tema como ella.

Taichi Yagami-

Pero si no me equivoco… ¿el no era el líder de los niños elegidos?- la interrogo Kira bastante confundida con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si, lo era. Como te acordas de mis historias, pequeña-

El problema es que no te acordas que yo ya tengo 8 años- le recordó la niña con aire de superioridad, provocando que Mimi sonriera- y… ¿por que tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo antes de que te dieras cuenta de que lo amabas?-

Eso es un asunto del corazón, si no hubiera sido por un suceso que paso, tal vez nunca hubiera admitido que lo amaba, o más bien que no podía vivir sin él- le sonrió nostálgicamente.

Si lo amaste tanto… ¿como es que ahora estas con papá? ¿Qué a papá no lo amas?- pregunto Kira bastante preocupada con el asunto.

Claro que lo amo, pero también lo ame a Tai, quizás… lo ame mas que a tu padre, no lo sé- le contesto con una sonrisa bastante triste, cosa poco común en ella.

¿Entonces porque no estás con Tai?-

Es una larga historia-

¿y por que yo nunca lo conocí? Papá dice que ustedes junto con la tía Sora, eran buenos amigos, ¿que paso con esa amistad?

Mimi dudo unos segundo de contestar, no era acaso muy cruel la realidad para contársela, en ese momento le paso la imagen de Takeru e Hikari, recordó que cuando ellos viajaron al Digimundo, tenían la misma edad que su hijita. Se lo contaría…

Digamos que no pudo ser, pasó algo y tuvo que terminar…- le contesto.

Esta bien, le había mentido, bueno, técnicamente no, solo que le había dicho una parte de toda la historia. Suspiro. Algún día se lo contaría, pero no hoy, sabía muy bien que no era Kira la que no estaba preparada, era ella la que no podía enfrentarlo.

mmm… hay algo que no me cierra-

¿Qué cosa?

¿Lo seguís amando?

Todos los días…

Pero ¿y a papá?

También- contesto sonriendo.

Me mareaste, mamá-

Tai fue mi pasado y siempre lo amaré, el fue mi primera vez en todo. Mi primer novio, mi primer amor, todo. Pero Yamato es mi realidad, es mi presente, es el padre de mi hija y la luz de mis ojos-

Como es que podes amar a dos personas-

No amo a dos personas, amo a una persona y a un recuerdo. Lo que amo de Tai no es su persona, eso es imposible, amo mi pasado con él.

Eso implica que vivís en el pasado.

No, si así lo fuera no estaría hoy aquí, no amaría a tu padre con todo mi corazón, ni te amaría a ti, ni tampoco amaría a Taichi como lo hago. No es vivir del pasado, es recordarlo…

Mamá, te dije alguna vez que eres extraña- le pregunto la niña bastante aturdida por la confusa explicación que le había dado su madre.

Mmm… vos nunca, pero muchas personas si- le sonrío abiertamente y le dio un dulce beso en la frente- Bueno ya es hora de que vallas a dormir, ¿no te parece que ya te conté bastantes cosas?

Si, pero quiero que me sigas contando… ¡Tengo muchas preguntas! Quiero saber que paso con Tai, que hizo que amaras a otra persona tanto como a él y porque no lo quieres ol…- Kira no pudo terminar de hablar porque el dedo de su madre se había posado en sus labios, impidiéndole así, que lo siguiera haciendo.

Algún día te lo contaré, pero hoy no… Hasta mañana mi niña- le dijo mientras salía por la puerta de la habitación.

"_Tal vez se lo tendrías que haber contado"_ le dijo una vocecilla en su mente, pero inconscientemente sacudió la cabeza, intentando así quitar esos pensamientos. Habría tiempo para contárselo, tal vez otro día, tal vez otro lunes. Sonrió abiertamente y entro en la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

_**CONTINUARA!**_

_**Notas de la maniática autora: **_

_**Creo que todas las preguntas que se pueden hacer ya las hizo Kira, la cuestión es… No se cual es, pero bueh! Jejeje!**_

_**Por favor dejen reviews! Así me motivan a seguir escribiendo! Era re chantajeadora la muchacha!**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Nos vemos y espero que les allá gustado, aun quedan muchos misterios por resolver así que no se pierdan el segundo Cáp!**_

_**Barbuchis!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno después de mucho tiempo me decidí a escribirlo, espero que les guste la continuación! Nos vemos!**

Capitulo 2:

No entendía porque razón, por mas que daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, no podía sacarse la imagen de él en la cabeza. Había hecho mal en recordarlo, por más que todo el tiempo asegurara lo contrario, ella no estaba preparada para revivir esa historia que tanto dolor le había traído. Volvió a girar, logrando así que quedará mirando a su esposo, lentamente le corrió un mechón de la cara… como lo amaba. El por su lado se empezó a mover un poco, probablemente por el contacto de las manos de ella con su rostro, hasta que luego de unos cuantos minutos, abrió los ojos de forma muy lenta.

¿Qué pasa hermosa?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano que algo le estaba pasando a su mujer.

Estaba pensando…-

¿En que?-

Kira- guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar- bueno en realidad algo que dijo ella- agrego pensativamente.

Mimi sabes que no me gustan las vueltas, me podes decir de una vez que tenés en esa cabecita q amo tanto- le cuestiono mientras emitía un fuerte bostezo.

Me preguntó por Tai- él no pudo evitar abrir los ojos muy grande, pero prefirió dejar q siguiera hablando- y le conté algo, bueno digamos que la "parte feliz" de la historia- le dijo sarcásticamente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, que rogaban por salir.

Hey no te pongas mal- le dijo al mismo tiempo que estrechaba a su esposa contra su pecho, en un intento de reconfortarla-

A veces me despierto y creo que sigue estando acá con nosotros- hizo una pausa mientras ahogaba un pequeño sollozo casi inaudible- pero después me doy cuenta de que no lo esta… Matt no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

Cuantas veces te vamos a tener que decir, todos, que eso no fue culpa de nadie, fue una desgracia, que no tiene culpables.

Esa noche… tendría que haberlo evitado.

No pudo contener mas sus lagrimas y empezó a derramarlas lentamente, mientras una secuencia de imágenes le venia a la mente.

Flash Back

No Tai, entendí que cuando digo no, es no- le gritaba prácticamente Mimi al muchacho que intentaba sacarle las llave del auto.

Vamos, no seas quisquillosa! O a caso alguna vez me has visto mas lucido que hoy-

La muchacha suspiro, era verdad que su novio había tomado tal vez un poquito demás, pero no iba a ser la primera vez que manejaba en ese estado. Al fin y al cabo se estaba haciendo una película de la nada. Lo miro a los ojos y lentamente le dio las llaves, que el joven recibió realmente contento.

Gracias mi amor, yo sabia q vos confiabas en mi-

Mas te vale q manejes decentemente porque la próxima vez no te dejo conducir ni el triciclo, entendido?- Tai asintió y ambos entraron al auto.

Fin Flash back

Jamás supo que fue lo que paso esa noche, probablemente se quedo dormida mientras el manejaba, no lo sabía. Tampoco nunca pudo saber como ocurrió realmente el accidente. Solo supo que se despertó dos días después de esa fiesta, en el hospital. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo divisar a uno de sus amigos durmiendo en la cama contigua, probablemente cuidándola.

Instantáneamente se sentó en la cama y empezó a gritar, sabía que algo andaba mal, sabía que ella no debía estar ahí, pero no entendía que era lo que había pasado. Un joven a lado suyo se sobresalto por el griterío y ella enseguida lo pudo reconocer, Matt estaba ahí acompañándola, cosa que termino de aterrarla, eso significaba que Tai…

Él tendría que estar herido, muy mal herido, para que no estuviera acompañándola. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en un intento desesperado por despertar, de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla, pero no lo logro.

Lentamente los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero a pesar del las terribles ganas de llorar que tenia no pudo evitar preguntar por su novio, aunque fuera de forma entrecortada y casi inentendible, cuando su amigo le empezó a explicar, no pudo aguantar mas el llanto y una especie de ataque de pánico se apodero de ella…

Eso era imposible, Tai no podía estar… no podía estar muerto. El no había tenido nada que ver, ella fue la estupida que lo había dejado manejar estando ebrio.

¿En que había estado pensando?

¿Dónde demonios tenía al cabeza en el mismo instante que accedió?

Y todo había sido porque ella, egoísta como siempre, había tenido sueño, entonces para poder dormir un rato lo había dejado manejar a él.

Que inconsciente había estado como para permitirlo!

Dos días pasaron hasta que pudo volver a estar un poco mejor, más bien hasta que por lo menos quisiera hablar con alguien. Esos dos días fueron los peores de su vida, no pudo pasar dos minutos sin que la imagen de él se apareciera en su cabeza, y fue en ese periodo cuando tomo la decisión de que no querría enterarse de mas nada, ni como fue, ni nada, en si nunca lo quiso saber, incluso ahora después de tanto años tampoco tenías las fuerzas como para saber, siempre tuvo la idea de que enterarse hubiera sido clavar un cuchillo mas a su pobre corazón.

Después de unos canutos minutos logro volver a la realidad, resignándose por fin, que esa pesadilla era su realidad… así que lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que su esposo la miraba detenidamente, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero nunca iba a poder averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta que diariamente se hacía…

¿Podría haberlo amado tanto a Matt, si no hubiera sido por ese accidente?

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora: La verdad que después de un siglo me decidí a seguirlo, ojala que les guste! Y por favor déjenme reviews! **

**Sinceramente todavía no sé como va a seguir esta historia, pero espero poder seguirla pronto, siempre y cuando a ustedes les este gustando! Perdón por matar a tai ( … pero tenía que hacerlo!**

**Feliz año nuevo!**

**Barbuchis**


End file.
